


Under the Willow

by invertedhavoc



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, anyway, character injery, cute shit right here, i call the ship dandelion smoke cloud, ill add more tags as needed yp, or krashe, poofballs works too, this is gonna have like three chapters, well the first chapter is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invertedhavoc/pseuds/invertedhavoc
Summary: "Deep in the meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass a soft green pillow. Here it's safe and here it's warm, here the daisies guard you from all harm."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flickering Lantern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386015) by [Oakwyrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakwyrm/pseuds/Oakwyrm). 



> wow, my third fic, this was inspired by Oakwyrm's lil thing for me (ty ty ty ty) annnnyway, listen to this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mer6X7nOY_o

Kyr continued to do this, every time he would see Ashe was gone he’d leave to the place they had sat before, under the willow. He had subconsciously began to call it Their Place. It wasn’t like Ashe left the bar that often, but eventually they fell into a routine, never spoken but mutually understood. Ashe would leave, Kyr would wait a little while then follow. Sometimes Ashe would be in their spot, sometimes she wouldn’t, so Kyr would wait. Ashe would always show up eventually.

At one point Ashe started leaving more often, Kyr grew concerned wondering if something was up. He made his worry known:

“Is something wrong Ashe? You know me and Markus didn’t mean to blow up that wall right?” They really didn’t, one thing led to another and the next thing they knew there was a missing wall and a distant deep sigh and a soft muttering of “ _Not my favorite wall._ ”

“No it’s not that,” she said looking away, running a hand through her hair. “I just...I like this, being here, being here with you.” Her words were soft and he almost didn’t hear them.

“Oh...” he whispered.

They fell into what could be called an awkward silence up until Kyr scooted closer and draped part of his cape over her shoulders. It was a chilly night, and she looked like she needed it if the shivering was any indicator.

“I like being here with you too, it’s peaceful.” He looked down at her, the moonlight making her hair look like it was glowing. She looked almost ethereal.

“Very peaceful”

\--

It was obvious that most of the bars other inhabitants had caught onto their meetings seeing as it was now almost nightly. No one made any comments however and everything went on as usual. Mosty.

The hole in the wall got fixed, most of the holes in the floor were fixed too. There seemed to be less explosion in the bar, especially when Ashe was in a bad mood. In Their Place, Ashe and Kyr started having small conversations, where as before they would sit in comfortable silence they now delved into small talk about the goings on of the gang. They don’t know when it happened but they also started sitting closer, exchanging small touches. Unnoticeable things that grew until, if someone else stumbled upon them, they could be seen practically cuddling amongst the daisies, lying on Kyr’s cape as if it was a blanket.

They made stories out of the stares and talked about their childhood. Secrets exchanged that none of the others knew about. Ashe talked about animals and about nature. Kyr talked about his inventions and tried to explain some to Ashe. She didn’t really seem to get it, but sometimes he would see her scrunch up her face cutely and then she would make a comment about when they had their talents switched, trying to make a comparison. He would try his best to explain how it was the same or different.

\--

It was late summer when it all started and now it was early winter and Kyr was loathe to admit it but some nights were just too cold to go out. They exchanged knowing looks one night when it started snowing.

The next day Kyr started working on it. He cut down old dead trees for wood, Ashe would have been upset if he used good trees. He took down walls off from some of the old unused buildings and got scrounged around to and little doohickey that would help him out. He took everything to Their place and started building. Honestly he thought about just asking if he could know where is was she went when she wanted to be Alone but he decided not to. _That_ was Her Place, _this_ was Their Place. He didn’t want to ruin that.

It took longer than he intended. A few months, Tax Day had long since passed and it was nearing Valafintines Day. It was still cold though so his work was going to be for nothing. He brought her there on a clear day, right after a snowstorm. He took her hand in his, and walked out the back door. Thog eyed them as they passed. He had her close her eyes and lead her there quietly.

 

They were almost there, just a few feet away when their names were called.

**Author's Note:**

> shhh, itll be ok


End file.
